My Blazer Is My Skill
by Kenkyou Yukito
Summary: Jiwa Yang Kelam , Jati diri yang tak menentu menghasilkan Sesuatu Kekuatan Yang Dasyat.. Bad Summary.. Langsung Baca Aja.. Chapter 2 Update..
1. Chapter 1

My Blazer Is My Skill

Genre : Adventure , Fantasy Slight Romance

Pair : Naruto x Shion

Warning : Dark!Naruto , Strong!Naruto

Pagi ini di Konoha Academy Blazer sedang terlihat ramai oleh para siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang. Tak terkecuali seorang Pria dengan warna rambut kuning yang mencolok,wajah tampan , kulit Putih yang mengundang birahi bagi para wanita, berjalan dengan santai dan wajah tenang.

Sampai didepan suatu ruangan aka Kelas , Ia masuk dengan perlahan keruangan tersebut. Ruangan atau kelas itu sangat berisik dengan suara suara penghuninya. Pria tadi akaUzumaki Naruto Berjalan ketempat duduk yang terletak di pojok kanan kelas yang paling depan. setelah sampai ia meletakan tas dan duduk dengan menopang dagu , dia terlihat sangat bosan dengan tingkah sehari-hari didalam kelas tersebut.

'Kriet'

Tampak seorang guru Masuk kedalam kelas tersebut. Para Murid yang tadinya berisik , Menjadi diam tersebut berjalan kearah mejanya dengan perlahan dan duduk dengan tenang. Diam sebentar Guru tersebut Aka Iruka Berpikir dan melihat satu per satu anggota kelasnya. Tersenyum lalu berdiri berjalan ke tengah kelas dan Menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Kita Akan mengadakan Latihan adu Blazer di dalam Lapangan serbaguna" Ujar Iruka kepada para Murid.

Hening sebentar, Akhirnya para murid bersorak seperti kesetanan karena senangnya. Naruto hanya menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya.

"Ya,Naruto – Kun!? " Iruka Yang melihat Naruto mengangkat tangan Hanya menarik satu alisnya.

"Apa Boleh saling membunuh?" Ujar Naruto dengan pokerfacenya. Semua terdiam akan perkataan Naruto . pertanyaan tersebut seperti sebuah Petir yang menyambar mereka.

"K-Kau B-Bercanda Naruto-kun!?" Kata Iruka dengan tergagap.

"Tidak!" Jawab Naruto dengan Singkat.

"T-Tentu Tidak boleh!" Ujar Iruka masih dengan tampang yang sama.

"Hahh.. Membosankan!"Gumam Naruto yang samar-samar didengar oleh Iruka.

"Hahh.. Ayo Ke Lapangan Serbaguna!" Ajak Iruka kepada Para Murid.

"Yaa..!" Jawab Semua Murid Kecuali Naruto.

.  
.

Mereka berjalan kearah Suatu Lapangan yang Luasnya Sekitar 120 m x 80 m , Itu Cukup untuk sebuah Sampai Iruka Berdiri dan menyebutkan Peraturan Beserta Nama Yang Akan Bertarung .

"Latihan Ini Akan Menentukan Kekuatan Kita ketika akan ditest resmi di acara Pencarian Knight Satuan Rank S , Satuan Rank A , Satuan Rank B , Satuan Rank C , Dan Satuan Rank D diKerajaan Konoha !" Ujar Iruka memberi keterangan kepada para muridnya.

"Anggota Yang akan dimasukan ke dalam Satuan Rank S adalah Anggota Yang dapat Menguasai dan Mengontrol Blazernya Dengan Sangat Baik ,Biasanya Ketika perang antar sesama Kerajaan akan berada diposisi terdepan"

" Anggota Yang akan dimasukan Kedalam Satuan Rank A adalah Anggota Yang dapat menguasai dan mengontrol Blazernya dengan Sangat baik."

"Anggota Yang akan dimasukan kedalam Satuan Rank B adalah Anggota Yang cukup baik menguasai dan mengontrol Blazernya."

"Anggota Yang akan Dimasukan Kedalam Satuan Rank C adalah Anggota Yang Kurang Baik dalam Menguasai dan Mengontrol Blazernya."

"Dan Yang terkhir, Anggota Rank D adalah Anggota Yang Tak Pandai Mengontrol ataupun Menguasai Blazernya, Biasanya digunakan untuk umpan ataupun tumbal"

Iruka Berhenti Berbicara Melihat kearah Para Muridnya, Memerhatikan satu persatu Muridnya dengan seksama dan Kembali Berbicara " Duel Pertama Antara Uzumaki Naruto melawan Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto Yang mendengar Namanya terpanggil Langsung menoleh kearah Iruka , Sedangkan Sasuke Berjalan Kearah tempat yang telah ditentukan Untuk bertarung. Tak lama Naruto Juga menyusul Sasuke kedalam Arena Tersebut. Naruto Sudah mengira bahwa para Wanita akan Menyemangati Sasuke. Tapi dia tak ambil pusing dengan itu. Mereka bersiap Untuk mengeluarkan Blazer masing – masing.

" Bekukanlah dengan Auramu , Sayatlah dengan kegelapanmu , **KuroYuki** " Sebuah Cahaya Hitam keluar dari satu genggaman Naruto. Naruto memperpanjang Cahaya Itu dan Menancapkannya ditanah tampaklah sebuah pedang hitam panjang dengan Aura dingin yang begitu kuat dan siap membekukan Apapun.

Disisi lain tampak Sasuke Juga mengeluarkan Blazernya "Hanguskanlah Sampai tak tersisa dengan Api Ungumu , **Murasaka** " Keluar Sebuah Cahaya Ungu dipunggung Sasuke dan ditarik perlahan oleh Sasuke hingga Keluar Pedang putih dengan gagang berwarna Ungu dan Aura yang sangat panas.

"Sepertinya Aku menemukan Sepasang Rival dikelasku , Menarik " Gumam Iruka dengan tampang bahagia.

Semua murid sangat Fokus Kearah pertarungan dan juga jangan Lupakan Supporter Sasuke. Ada yang berbincang , Taruhan , dan membanding-bandingkan kekuatan dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto Mencambut Blazernya nya berlari kearah Sasuke dan melayangkan Blazernya kearah perut Sasuke , Sasuke dengan reflek yang bagus mundur berberapa langkah kebelakang , Belum Selesai dengan Serangan Tersebut Naruto Langsung mengarahkan ujung Blazernya kearah Sasuke dan Membuat suatu Skill Dari Blazernya **"Yami no Dama"** Blazer Naruto menembakan Sekitar 7 bom kearah Sasuke , Tak mau mati konyol Sasuke langsung Membuat satu Skill Pertahanan dari Blazernya " **Murasaka No Kekkai"** tercipta Sebuah dinding tembus pandang berwarna Ungu dengan luas sekitar 2 meter didepan Sasuke, Bom Naruto Terhambat oleh Dinding Kasat Mata Sasuke.

'Skill Bodoh yang tak ada gunanya , Lihatlah 6 bom tersebut yang belum meledak'Pikir Sasuke, Seketika matanya terbelalak dan melihat kesamping tubuhnya '6 bom didepan dan 1 lagi disampingku aku terlalu meremehkannya' Pikirnya pasrah. **"Katsu!"** Ujar Naruto seketika Ke 7 bom itu meledak , Sedangkan Sasuke Terkena salah satu dari bom tersebut dan membuat dirinya terdorong sekitar 5 kesamping dengan keadaan pingsan.

Naruto menghilangkan Blazernya dan berbalik kearah para Siswa yang takjub dengan pertarungan Naruto. Iruka langsung memerintahkan Murid yang lainnya untuk membawa Sasuke Ke UKS untuk diperiksa dan diobati.

'Sederhana tapi mematikan'Pikir Iruka dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

.  
.

Naruto dan Para Murid lainnya Kembali Kedalam Kelas karena Latihan tersebut telah Selesai. Iruka Masuk tuk menyelesaikan beberapa Materi yang belum Diselesaikan.

Skip time : Pulang Sekolah

Naruto keluar dari kelas dengan tampang Bosan , dia berjalan kearah Asrama , diperjalanan dia melihat seorang nenek yang terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu. Naruto mendekat dan menawarkan Untuk Membantu.

"Anda Mencari Sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto Kepada Sang Nenek

"Iya.. Kunci rumah ku terjatuh disekitar sini!" Jawab Sang Nenek yang masih Sibuk Mencari-cari

" Apakah Boleh Saya Membantu?" Tanya Naruto menawarkan pertolongan kepada Sang Nenek.

"Tidak usah , Aku tak mau Merepotkanmu Nakk!" Tolak Sang nenek Halus.

" Saya tak merasa direpotkan , Saya Akan Membantu!" Ujar Naruto Keras kepala membuat sang nenek hanya terdiam.

Naruto Mengeluarkan Blazernya dan Menancapkannya ditanah **"Foukasu No Kouri"** Naruto menyebarkan Aura Blazernya kedalam tanah untuk mencari letak kunci tersebut dan menfokuskan Aura tersebut.

"Dapat" Ujar Naruto denga Senyuman dibibirnya sebagai pembuktian bahwa ia telah mendapatkan Kunci rumah Sang Nenek , Ia mengambil kunci tersebut dan memberikan kepada sang Nenek tak lupa menghilangkan Kembali Blazernya.

"Sugoiii.. Arigatou Ne " Kata Sang Nenek Bahagia, Dan membukuk kearah Naruto.

"Haaa.. Doita .. kalau Begitu aku pergi nek!" Pamit Naruto lalu pergi kembali keasrama.

.

.

Naruto Sekarang Berada Diatas Ranjangnya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menatap Jendela tersebut dengan Sendu.

"Tou-san , Kaa-San apa kalian Baik disana!? , Naru Merindukan Kalian!" Gumam Naruto dengan Air mata mengalir dimatanya.

Naruto P.O.V : On

Haii Namaku Uzumaki Naruto , Aku bersekolah Di Konoha Academy Blazer. Bicara tentang Blazer , Itu adalah sebuah senjata yang berasal dari jati diri kita sendiri, Senjata itu bermacam – macam dan memiliki skill yang berbeda-beda.

Seperti punyaku berbentuk pedang hitam yang Bernama **KuroYuki** Itu Mirip seperti jati diriku yang kelam. Blazerku memiliki Element Es dan Kegelapan , Blazerku Juga bisa memakai Element Air tetapi hanya sedikit. Kami Menggunakan Blazer Untuk menjaga Kerajaan dari kerajaan Lainnya.

Setiap Pengguna Blazer Akan Diukur Satuan Rank Nya melalui Tingkat kekuatan Blazernya dan jangan lupakan penguasaan dan pengontrolannya Karena itu bagian Terpenting.

Soal Keluargaku Yaa Suram.. Ayah dan Ibuku Mati dibunuh oleh orang yang tak aku ketahui, Aku ingin sekali menjadi kuat dan membalaskan dendam Orang tua ku Kepada Si Bajingan tersebut tapi sekarang aku dalam masa pelatihan.

Ujian untuk Menjadi Knight Blazer di kerajaan konoha Sebentar lagi akan dimulai jadi aku akan berlatih dengan sungguh- sungguh.

Soal Kepribadianku , Aku orang yang cuek , dingin , tapi itu hanya disekolah. Sekian Tentang data ku kapan kapan akan kuceritakan Lagi.

Naruto P.O.V : Off

Naruto kembali merebahkan dirinya dikasur dan menjulurkan tangannya keatas untuk meregangkan ototnya Yang terasa Kakusetelah bertarung dengan Sasuke tadi . Narutopun terlelap dan mulai Mengenyami dunia Mimpi.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya karena radiasi Matahari telah terasa dikamarnya, dengan malas ia berjalan gontai kearah kamar mandi tak lupa mengambil handuk yang tergantung di samping jendela. Setelah sekian menit akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan segar dan jangan lupakan Handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Mengambil pakaian dan memakainya lalu Mengambil satu dari persedian ramennya Untuk menjadi sarapannya Hari Ini.

Berjalan keluar asrama dengan sebuah Jaket Hitam Orange yang melekat pas kearah suatu lapangan yang tak jauh dari asrama.

"Hahh.. Aku akan berlatih dengan sungguh – sungguh Untuk mengendalikan dan mengontrol **KuroYuki!** " Ujar Naruto dengan Semangat. Ia pun berlari ketengah lapangan dan melepas jaketnya.

"Bekukanlah dengan aura mu , Sayatlah dengan kegelapanmu , **KuroYuki!** " Naruto berujar untuk mengeluarkan Blazernya. Sebuah Cahaya Hitam muncul dari genggaman Naruto dan ia pun menarik seperti seorang samurai mengeluarkan pedangnya. Kini Tampaklah sebuah pedang serba hitam berada digenggaman Naruto.

Tanpa Naruto Ketahui berdirilah seorang Pria berambut merah dibelakang Naruto. Pria tersebut berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memegang pundak Naruto membuat sang empu terkejut dan memutar kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat orang yang memegang bahunya.

"Kenapa Kau Melihatku Seperti Melihat Seorang Iblis? , Naruto!" Ujar Pria Tersebut.

"Nagato-Nii , sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya Kau berada di kerajaan?" Balas Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan tak penting pria yang kita ketahui bernam Nagato.

"Aku Bosan Berada di Kerajaan ! sedang tak ada perintah dari atasan! Bagaimana Kalau Kita Sparing!?" Usul Nagato dengan senangnya.

"Ide Yang cukup bagus ! lagipula aku sedang berlatih menggunakan Blazerku" Ujar Naruto Mengarahkan Blazernya Kearah Nagato.

"Baiklah. Hembuskanlah dengan Nafasmu , **DaiKaze** " Secara tiba-tiba keluar cahaya Putih didepan kepala Nagato , Nagato pun menarik cahaya itu kebawah dan menangkapnya. Tampaklah sebuah Pedang putih dengan Gagang Berwarna Biru muda.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung membuat skill 7 bom kegelapannya " **Yami No Dama** " Naruto mengarah kan ke7 bomnya kearah Nagato . Nagato menyeringai melihat 7 bom Naruto . " **Kaze No Hanten** " Keluar hembusan angin membalikan 7 bom tersebut kearah Naruto tak mau menabrak Bom nya Naruto Menunduk. Nagato Belum Berhenti dengan Serangannya " **Kaze No Chaapu** " Dari Blazernya Keluarlah Hembusan Angin yang berisik membuat Naruto menutup telinganya dengan kedua jari kelingkingnya karena dia sudah tau Kehebatan Skill ini.

Angin Berisik Nagato Telah Selesai membuat Naruto kembali keposisi Normalnya. Tak mau Kalah Naruto Langsung Menancapkan Blazernya Ketanah " **Aisu No Gurippu** " Dibawah Nagato Tercipta sebuah es yang mengunci Kaki Nagato , Naruto Menyeringai " **Sekkai No Yami** " Naruto menebaskan Blazernya kedepan walau jaraknya jauh dari Nagato , Tari tebasan itu keluarlah sebuah Kilatan Hitam yang mengarah Kearah Nagato . Nagato terbelalak melihat itu tapi kembali dan mengarahkan Blazernya Kearah Kilatan Naruto. " **Kaze No Pafu** " Terlihat sebuah gelombang angin didepan Nagato dan tiba tiba kilatan Naruto Menghilang tanpa bekas.

Naruto Yang melihat Itu Langsung mengarahkan Blazernya keatas memanfaatkan kaki Nagato yang terkunci esnya . " **Ame No Kouri No Yari"** Dari atas Nagato Jatuhlah tombak es seperti sebuah Hujan. Tak berhenti disitu walaupun nafasnya sudah terengah – rengah , Ia kembali menancapkan Blazernya ketanah " **Yami No Senshi** " Dari Bawah tanah keluar sebuah kilatan Hitam runcing yang siap kapanpun untuk menusuk Nagato. Nagato yang tak mau Mati Konyol mengeluarkan salah satu Skill pertahanan terkuatnya " **Kyuuin No Arashi** " Terciptalah sebuah badai yang menghisap semua serangan Naruto.

Naruto mulai memusatkan kekuatannya untuk dua Serangan terakhir " **Oura No Kouri"** Naruto menyebarkan Aura es keseluruh arena membuat Badai Nagato membeku dan pecah berkeping – keping. Bukan itu saja Aura tersebut membuat pergerakan Nagato menjadi lambat. Belum Selesai Naruto dengan sisa tenaganya Langsung menebaskan Blazernya kearah Nagato walau Jarak Mereka Jauh " **Kuikku Sekkai No Yami** " Sebuah Kilat dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah kearah Nagato. Nagato terberlalak , walaupun dia membuat pelindung terkuatnya pasti akan Kena , tapi Nagato tak menyerah " **Saikyou No Kaze No Hogo"** Terbuatlah sebuah gelombang angin didepan Nagato dan secara Perlahan Membentuk tameng yang kuat 'Kegelapan melawan Angin , perlindungan ku Ini takan berhasil ' Fikir Nagato Pasrah. Kilat Kegelapan Naruto Semakin dekat dengan Nagato dan menembus tameng angin Nagato lalu..

T.B.C

Yoo Minna .. Apa Kabar? *Sok Akrab lu thor* Hahaha Story Pertama di Akun FF ini karena Akun Githo Kun No Baka hilang jadinya Buat Baru. Aku Janji Story yang satu ini tak akan Discontineu.. Jadi Mohon Dukungannya Dengan Mengisi saran dan kekritikan dikolom Riview .. Sekian Minna


	2. Chapter 2

My Blazer Is My Skill

Genre : Adventure , Fantasy Slight Romance

Pair : Naruto x Shion

Warning : Dark!Naruto , Strong!Naruto

Sebelumnya

Naruto mulai memusatkan kekuatannya untuk dua Serangan terakhir " **Oura No Kouri"** Naruto menyebarkan Aura es keseluruh arena membuat Badai Nagato membeku dan pecah berkeping – keping. Bukan itu saja Aura tersebut membuat pergerakan Nagato menjadi lambat. Belum Selesai Naruto dengan sisa tenaganya Langsung menebaskan Blazernya kearah Nagato walau Jarak Mereka Jauh " **Kuikku Sekkai No Yami** " Sebuah Kilat dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah kearah Nagato. Nagato terberlalak , walaupun dia membuat pelindung terkuatnya pasti akan Kena , tapi Nagato tak menyerah " **Saikyou No Kaze No Hogo"** Terbuatlah sebuah gelombang angin didepan Nagato dan secara Perlahan Membentuk tameng yang kuat 'Kegelapan melawan Angin , perlindungan ku Ini takan berhasil ' Fikir Nagato Pasrah. Kilat Kegelapan Naruto Semakin dekat dengan Nagato dan menembus tameng angin Nagato lalu..

Chapter 2

Nagato pasrah akan serangan itu , tinggal menunggu rasa sakitnya saja. Sudah beberapa detik dia menutup mata tapi dia belum merasakan rasa sakit apapun dibagian tubuhnya. Ia membuka mata dan melihat kedepan ternyata kilat Naruto tak ada lagi. Nagato pun melirik kearah Naruto yang sudah terkulai lemas .

"Naruto!" Teriak Nagato melihat adik semata wayangnya pingsan didepan matanya. Dia berlari kearah Naruto dengan cepat karena es Blazer Naruto sudah mencair, setelah sampai dia membopong badan Naruto dipunggungnya.

.

Sekarang Naruto berada dikamar asramanya terkulai lemas. Hari sudah beranjak sore sejak Naruto pingsan tadi pagi ia belum sadar. Dan Nagato sudah kembali kekerajaan.

"Uhh.. Dimana ini?" Naruto bertanya entah kepada siapa. Dia merasakan sebuah tangan halus sedang mengenggam tangannya erat. Ia pun Memalingkan kepalanya kearah tangannya dan dia mendapati seorang gadis tidur dengan lelap menyandarkan kepalanya keatas kasur tempat Naruto istirahat.

"Shion!" Ujar Naruto halus mengusap lembut kepala orang yang bernama Shion tersebut.

"Ngghh.. " Shion terbangun karena merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengusap kepalanya. ia pun menengadahkan kepalanya kearah sang pemilik tangan , Ia terseyum setelah menemukan sang pemilik tangan.

"Naruto-kun ! Kau sudah bangun!" Ujar Shion dengan senyuman bertengger diwajah cantiknya. Dia naik keatas ranjang untuk tidur disamping Naruto secara perlahan.

"Ya! Sudah lama ya Hime !" Ujar Naruto membalikan badannya kearah Shion, Lalu mengecup kening Shion.

"Dasar! Sudah dua tahun sejak aku pergi dari desa!" Ujar Shion memeluk Naruto membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang tersebut.

"Ya! Bagaiman Kabarmu Hime ? " Ujar Naruto membalas pelukan Shion, Dia terus Mengusap kepala Shion.

"…" Tak ada Jawaban sedikitpun dari Shion. Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Naruto bangun dengan malas lalu berjalan gontai kearah kamar mandi. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya setelah mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi. Menunggu sebentar di mengarahkan wajahnya kearah meja makan. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat makanan sudah tertata rapi di meja makan tersebut.

"Ohyou Naru-kun!" Ujar Shion keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai Handuk melekat didadanya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya berjalan kearah Shion lalu mengecup bibir ranum sang Gadis. Beranjak pergi tanpa bertanggung jawab sedikitpun. Shion Hanya terbelalak akan kelakuan Naruto lalu cemberut.

"Ohayou mo !"Balas Naruto setelah masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar karena dia sudah tahu bahwa kekasihnya tersebut pasti sudah cemberut. Bukan Cemberut tak suka tapi karena Naruto bermain tanpa isyarat.

"Shion tolong ambilkan Handuk, aku lupa membawanya!" Ujar Naruto Sambil merutuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, Sebentar!" Ujar Shion Lembut lalu mengambil handuk dan berjalan kearah Kamar mandi untuk memberikan Handuk kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou Ne!" Ucap Naruto Sambil mengambil handuk dari tangan Shion.

"Doita!" Ucap Shion lalu berbalik untuk mengambil seragam sekolahnya karena dia mulai hari ini adalah murid di Konoha Academy Blazer atau biasa disebut KAB.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto selesai mandi dan Shion pun sudah mengenakan Seragamnya lengkap dan rapi. Naruto berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil Seragamnya.

Naruto selesai memakai seragamnya lalu pergi kemeja makan untuk sarapan pagi yang telah disiapkan oleh Shion. selesai makan akhirnya Naruto dan Shion pergi ke Academy.

.

Naruto dan Shion sudah sampai didalam kelas. Shion duduk disamping Naruto karena disebelah Naruto ada bangku Kosong. Naruto Hanya Menatap Bosan kearah luar jendela sedangkan Shion hanya tiduran dengan kepala diatas meja.

'Krieeet'

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan sangat cepat menampakan seorang guru aka Iruka . entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat tergesa gesa.

"Anak – anak ada informasi dari kerajaan, Bahwa test Penentuan Knight Blazer akan dimulai 1 jam lagi , bersiap lah!" Kata Iruka dengan terengah engah.

Para siswa yang ada didalam kelas awalnya hanya diam termasuk Naruto. Tapi setelah memperoses kata kata Iruka mereka berteriak histeris campur aduk ada yang senang , takut dan berbagai macam ekspresi didalam kelas tersebut.

"Hahh .. Akhirnya!" Kata Naruto lalu menghela nafas pelan dan mengeluarkannya Perlahan.

"Uhmm.. Naruto –kun apa kita akan menjadi lawan nanti!?" tanya Shion dengan Nada Murung

"Tentu tidak , kita pasti akan dibuat berpasangan, Karena Knight Blazer akan berpasangan didalam kesatuan Nanti!" kata Naruto lembut untuk menenangkan Shion.

"Uhhmm .. Baiklah!" Ujar Shion mulai tenang.

"Jadi kita akan membagi tim dikelas ini, Setiap 1 Tim akan memiliki 2 anggota, 1 Pria , 1 wanita." Ujar Iruka memberi penerangan untuk murid – murid nya.

" Tim 1 adalah Neji dan Tenten , Tim 2 adalah Naruto dan Shion , Tim 3 adalah Sai dan Ino , tim 4 Kiba dan Hinata , Tim 5 adalah Sasuke dan Sakura , Tim 6 Shikamaru dan Shino karena tak ada pasangan wanitanya , Tim 7 Chouji dan Lee juga karena tak ada pasangan wanitanya! Hanya ke 7 tim tersebut yang aku daftarkan ke kerajaan !Mengerti ?" Jelas Iruka.

"Yeai.." Sorak Beberapa Anggota kelas tersebut karena tak didaftarkan oleh Iruka.

.

.

.

Kini ke 7 tim telah berkumpul di Arena Kerajaan, banyak penonton yang ingin menyaksikan test tersebut. Diatas podium datanglah seorang Wanita dengan rambut kuning dan Jubah Hijau Itulah Ratu Senju Tsunade. Pemerintah ke 5 di kerajaan Konoha.

"Baiklah .. Kita tak perlu berlama – lama Di Arena Ini. Segera Lanjutkan Pertarungan!" Perintah Tsunade dari atas Podium dengan Pengeras Suara.

"Ha'I Tsunade Sama!" Ujar Para petugas yang menglasungkan Pertarungan di Arena tersebut.

Disebuah Layar besar keluar nama – nama perserta secara acak dan Berhenti Pada 'Uzumaki Naruto , Miko Shion Vs Uchiha Sasuke , Haruno Sakura' membuat para Uchiha tertawa sinis memandang rendah kearah Shion dan Naruto , Dan Mereka berempat mulai berjalan ketengah Arena dan Mulai Mengeluarkan Blazer masing – masing.

"Bekukanlah dengan Aura mu , Sayatlah dengan Kegelapan mu , **KuroYuki!"** Teriak Naruto mengeluarkan Blazernya. Digenggaman Naruto terlihat sebuah cahaya hitam dan ditariknya Cahaya Tersebut sehingga Memanjang. Tampak lah sebilah pedang serba hitam digenggaman Naruto.

"Hanguskanlah sampai tak tersisa dengan api ungumu , **Murasaka!"** dipunggung Sasuke Timbul cahaya Kuning dan ditarik Oleh Sasuke dengan perlahan. Kini tampaklah Sebilah pedang Putih dengan dengan Gagang berwarna Ungu digenggaman Sasuke .

"Hancurkan Berkeping – keping dengan Hantamanmu , **Akahanma!"** Dari samping kanan Sakura keluar cahaya merah lalu ditarik oleh Sakura Kesamping kirinya , Lalu digenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kini Tampaklah Sebuah Palu besar berwarna Merah di genggaman kedua tangan Sakura.

"Tembuslah terhadap Apapun , Tusuklah Apapun Yang Kau Mau , **Yamirushi!"** Didepan Shion Keluarlah Cahaya panjang Berwana ungu kehitam hitaman , Cahaya tersebut Ditarik perlahan Oleh Shion. Tampaklah Sebuah Busur Berwana Ungu dengan Anak panah nya Sebuah Cahaya Hitam.

"Busur? Memang Hina Seperti pemiliknya Yang Jalang !" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada merendahkan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menunduk "Beraninya Kau Menghina Gadisku Sialan! **Yami No Akuma No Kaihou!"** Seketika Aura didalam arena mendadak suram dengan Hawa Hawa Kegelapan Yang begitu pekat, Para Penonton Juga para Peserta menjadi berkeringat begitu banyak juga Hanya tertunduk . Mereka Seperti merasakan Kemarahan Seorang Iblis dari Neraka.

Sasuke hanya tertunduk begitupun Sakura yang sedang berusaha menggunakan Skill Blazernya tetapi tetap tak bisa. Naruto hanya berdiri lunglai bertumpu pada Blazernya yang menancap ditanah, Nagato Yang berada disana terkejut, takkan ada yang selamat dari kemarahan Naruto Skill ini adalah Skill Element Kegelapan Rank S+.

"Shion Selesaikan!" Perintah Naruto Kepada Shion Yang menangis akan Keadaan Naruto sekarang.

"Ha'I Naruto – Kun! **Yajirushi Yami no Ame** " Ia tak mau pengorbanan Kekasihnya Sia – Sia langsung membuat salah satu Skill dari Blazernya. Shion Menembakan 1 anak panah kegelapannya kearah awan yang ada diatas Sasuke dan Sakura. Dari Awan itu turunlah Hujan Anak panah kegelapan Mengarah kearah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura Berusaha Memasang Salah Satu Skill Blazernya Walaupun itu susah untuk dilakukan , sedangkan Sasuke Masih terkena Efek Skill Naruto tadi " **Tetsu no Domu!"** Sakura menghatamkan Palunya Ketanah dan Dari Hantaman tersebut terbuat sebuah kubah besi yang bisa melindungi mereka dari Hujan Anak panah Shion.

Naruto menarik Pedangnya dari tanah Memanfaatkan waktu yang pas ini untuk berlari kearah Kubah Sasuke dan Lawannya " **Katta No Yami"** Naruto menebas Kubah tersebut walaupun Jaraknya Masih jauh. Tanpa terkena Apapun Kubah Itu Hancur Sendiri. Bekas dari kepingan – kepingan Kubah Tersebut terlihat Kilatan Cahaya Hitam.

Sasuke Yang melihat Kubah Sakura Hancur berkeping keping tak mau tinggal diam langsung Membuat Skill Hebatnya " **Ikari No Murasaka"** Dari Blazer Sasuke terlihat api ungu mengobar dengan Besar.

Naruto tak tinggal diam Langsung mengenggam erat Blazernya " **Komi no Kouri No Shisen"** Blazer Naruto tampak Mengeluarkan Cahaya Biru yang begitu terang. Setelah itu Semua orang yang ada di Arena Kecuali Naruto merasa Kedinginan dan merasa diperhatikan oleh sesuatu. Naruto menggunaka Skill tersebut Karena Ia ingin duel Full Power dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke Yang merasa Kedinginan Langsung membuat Skill Ketahanannya " **Kasai Murasa No Hontai"** Setelah menyebutkan Skill tersebut tubuh Sasuke terasa Hangat.

"Kau Tak adil ! " Kata Naruto Sinis.

Naruto langsung membuat salah Satu Skillnya " **Hawa Touketsu no Kouri** "Jika Sasuke Api yang berada di Blazernya , Naruto adalah Aura es Yang mencekam.

Mereka berlari bersamaan dan beradu blazer, dentingan demi dentingan terdengar dikedua Blazer yang beradu tersebut. Setelah Lelah saling beradu Blazer Naruto memberi Isyarat Kepada Shion untuk menyerang tanpa diketahui Sasuke.

" **Akufurassu No Yami"** Shion Menembakan satu anak panahnya dengan kecepatan Kilat. Naruto Yang Melihat itu Langsung Membuat Bayangan Yang Menggatikannya " **Bunshin No Yami"** Ia berada Disamping Shion. Shion tak menyadari bahwa Sakura Berada Didekatnya , Naruto Terkejut akan Hal itu langsung melompat Kesamping Shion Untuk melindungi Serangan Sakura. " **Reshingu No Tetsu"** Sakura Menghatamkan Palunya kearah Naruto , Membuat Naruto terlempar kedinding pembatas dengan sangat kuat. Walau tak ada tulang yang patah tapi itu membuat Naruto pingsan seketika.

Disisi lain Sasuke tengah berhadapan dengan Duplikat Naruto Hanya terbelalak seketika setelah melihat sebuah cahaya hitam runcing mengarah kearah perut dengan kecepatan Kilat, Dan menembus perutnya.

Shion Menatap Naruto terlempar dengan mata terbelalak, wajahnya cantiknya mulai suram , dan mengeluarkan Hawa – Hawa kegelapan yang sangat pekat. Dia menatap kearah Sakura dengan Bengis.

"Sialan Kau.. Kubunuh Kau!" Kata Shion Dengan Penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Sakura Yang mendengar itu melihat kearah Sasuke untuk meminta pertolongan , tetapi Naas Sasuke Sudah pingsan terkena Anak panah dari Shion.

" **Yami no Ko no Gyakushou"** Ujar Shion mengeluarkan Salah Satu Skill terkuatnya Aura Kegelapan Dibusurnya Semakin Menjadi – jadi . Shion Menembakan 1 anak panah kearah Sakura sebagai permulaan.

"Mati.. Mati.. Mati.." Ujar Shion dengan wajah Psikopat yang sedang mendapat mangsanya. Dari 1 anak panah permualaan Tadi Keluar Miliaran Anak panah sekecil Jarum mengarah kearah Sakura **"Juu Oku No Yami No Ya!"** .

Sakura Yang tak mau mati secepat ini langsung membuat Skill Pertahanannya " **Hogo No Tetsu!"** Didepan Sakura Langsung terbuat sebuah dinding besi yang bisa melindunginnya.

'tring.. tring..tring..'

Terdengar suara anak panah yang beradu dengan Dinding besi Sakura. Shion Yang sudah tak terkendali langsung berpindah dengan salah satu skill yang hanya dimiliki oleh nya dan Naruto karena mereka sama – sama memiliki Element kegelapan . " **Hen'i No Yami"** Shion berpindah kebelakang Sakura dan Menyerang Sakura Dengan Skill yang sama saat dia menyerang Sasuke " **Akufurassu No Yami"** Sebuah Anak panah kegelapan mengarah kearah Sakura dengan secepat kilat. Sakura Terbelalak Akan Datangnya tak terduga dibelakangnya dan Menembus perutnya.

Semua Penonton yang menyaksikan pertandingan dengan Seksama terdiam sejenak lalu bersorak sorai karena pertandingan yang begitu memukau.

Shion berlari kearah Naruto tak lupa menghilangkan Blazernya. Setelah Sampai Ia Memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat, tak lama beberapa tim medis datang untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Sang ratu yang tadinya terkesima akan pertarungan tadi kini mulai bicara kembali " Kedua Tim Lulus ! dan Pertarungan Selanjutnya Akan dilanjutkan 3 hari lagi karena melihat arena kita yang tak berbentuk.. " Ujar Tsunade dengan berwibawa. Setelah selesai bicara Tsunadepun Beranjak pergi. Begitupun dengan penonton yang pulang dengan mengingat suatu pertarungan Duo Dark Element tersebut.

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto berada Dirumah Sakit tak lupa Shion yang berada disamping Naruto untuk Menemani Sang Kekasih tercinta. Mata Naruto terbuka dan mengerjap beberapa Lalu melihat kearah Shion Yang tertidur dengan kepala diatas kasur , ia terlihat sangat kelelahan , Naruto hanya Tersenyum melihat itu. Naruto pun mengusap rambut Shion dengan lama setelah itu Shion Bangun dari tidurnya.

"Shion!" Kata Naruto lembut , Membuat Shion mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

"Hmm?" Jawab Shion Bingung dan mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Aku Mencintaimu , Shion!" Ujar Naruto kepada Shion membuat Shion tersenyum dan Naik Keatas ranjang Naruto.

"Aku sungguh Beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu!" Ujar Naruto kembali , Shion Masih Tetap dengan Senyumannya.

"Tutup Matamu!" Perintah Shion Kepada Naruto , Membuat Naruto bingung tapi dia tetap menurutinya.

Shion Mengecup pipi Naruto lembut dan melepasnya kembali walau sebentar tapi itu adalah hal yang berharga bagi Naruto karena jarang Shion memulainya diawal.

"J-Jangan salah paham , itu balasan untuk tadi pagi karena Kau Mengecup bibirku tanpa Izin Pria Nakalku!" Ujar Shion dengan agak malu , dengan cepat Naruto memeluk Shion erat.

"Jangan Pernah pergi dari hidupku Hime!" Ujar Naruto masih memeluk Shion.

"Takk.. Akan Pernah!" Ujar Shion dengan Senyuman bertengger diwajah cantiknya.

Malam terasa Sangat hangat bagi kedua insan tersebut dengan Sinar rembulan yang menyinari mereka ditambah latar belakang Bunga sakura Yang terbang Dihembus angin malam.

T.B.C  
Yoo Minna .. Gimana? Apakah Fightnya kurang bagus? Romancenya Gimana?.. Naruto Rivalnya Adalah Sasuke. Sasuke bukannya lemah tapi dia Hanya meremehkan Naruto. Juga Yuki Kasih tau nii.. Naruto Blazernya Pedang (Kayak Bankai Ichigo), Sasuke Blazernya Pedang(Kayak Hwarang Di LS Tapi pedangnya lurus) , Sakura Blazernya Palu Besar(Kayak Grand templar di LS) , Shion Blazernya Busur (Bayangkan Busur Robin Hood Di LS tapi warnanya ungu).Walaupun Riviewnya sedikit tetapi Yuki akan Terus Semangat. Silahkan Berikan Saran Dan kritikan di kolom riview. Sekian Minna.


End file.
